


你曾是少年

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform, 破鏡重圓
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost





	你曾是少年

我們有一個俗氣的相遇，俗氣的接吻，俗氣的交往，那我希望，我們也能有一個俗氣的結局。

上

季肖冰開著車在市區繞圈，離開C市太長時間，只能暈頭轉向地跟著導航走，真切地感受到這座城市已不再屬於他。

副駕駛靜靜躺著裝訂好的劇本，新接的話劇，季肖冰和導演是大學同學，拿了個對方聲稱非他莫屬的男二，假期結束回A市就要開工了，他劇本卻連一頁都沒翻開。

季媽自從知道他連假回家，開心的不得了，一大清早就到市場買菜，頓頓大魚大肉伺候著。季肖冰雖然腸胃不好，長胖有難度，還是不免擔心起中年男人的通病——大肚腩。

長出一口氣，季肖冰回想著朋友圈裡健身房的廣告消息，是時候將鍛鍊身體排上日程了。

雖說繞了不少遠路，季肖冰仍順利到達高中同學會的聚餐地點，是五年前新開的飯店，金碧輝煌的，有點俗氣。網上評價說是菜色不錯，季肖冰一邊胡思亂想，一進大門就遇上一小撮高中同學。

“老季！快來快來！”輕微謝頂的男人看見他便熱情招呼著，季肖冰禮貌地笑著走過去，肩上被狠狠拍了幾下，

“十多年了，老季一點兒都沒變！”

“就是啊，前幾年的同學會都沒見著你，說是去拍戲了啊？”

“在小劇團裡混口飯吃。”季肖冰隨意敷衍幾句，看著一張張熟悉而陌生的面孔，心思早飛遠了。

他高中念的學校在市裡排不上前三，但也不差，季肖冰在班裡也處在中不溜的位置，平時不多話，也不愛參與班級活動，可有可無的。

如果不是因為那個人，他或許會在其他人的記憶中逐漸黯淡消逝。

原先侃侃而談的幾個人也發現和季肖冰沒什麼話說，幾句便要結束尬聊，一個留著長捲髮的女生突然出聲問道，“老高呢？你們以前不是如膠似漆的？還上了同一所大學呢。”

”對啊！老高也是今年才參加的同學會，我們還以為你倆是約好了。”幾個男人七嘴八舌地說道。

“老高也在A市工作，內什麼，學委！妳不說上回遇見他了嗎？”

“我是遇見他了啊。還差點認不出來，人現在今非昔比，可出息了。說是和朋友一起開了個健身中心，在A市紅火的不行。”一行人你一言我一語的將高瀚宇的近況抖了個乾淨，季肖冰跟著他們走到包廂，腳下像踩著棉花似的不踏實。  
他一直以為大學畢業後高瀚宇就回C市工作了，沒想到和他在同一個城市，兩人卻如同兩道平行線，從未碰面過。

季肖冰開始後悔自己為什麼心血來潮走這一遭，在家裡蹲著總比在同學會上和前男友相會好的多。

人陸陸續續來了，一個兩個還有帶家屬、孩子的，季肖冰抱著班長的女兒在手裡逗著玩，心裡著實感慨。確實在他們這個年紀，結婚生子都算不上早了，有對象的開始談婚論嫁，沒對象的也被長輩逼著相親，像他一樣孤家寡人的才是異類。

酒過三巡，整個包廂鬧哄哄的，男人們解開領帶，紅著眼睛脖子抱怨工作、抱怨老闆、抱怨老婆……抱怨完開始比較薪水高低、比較社會地位……

季肖冰坐在角落，懷裡流著口水纏著他不放的女娃沉甸甸的，媽媽不知道去哪兒聊天，孩子也顧不上。季肖冰只喝一杯啤酒，卻已覺得自己醉狠了。

 

高瀚宇上午才從A市過來，一路堵車，想著肯定遲到了，於是不慌不忙地到達飯店。他中飯吃得隨便，現下已餓得前胸貼後背，循著包廂號進去，裡頭一片鬼哭神嚎，震得他腦仁疼。

因著一片混亂，也沒人注意到他進來，高瀚宇揀個位子坐下，桌上的菜很多都只被挾了幾口，夠他吃了。

“老高！來了怎麼不說一聲？微信也不回。”班長不知何時湊到他旁邊坐著，大聲說道。

“路上堵車呢，手機早沒電了。”

 

高瀚宇這回參加同學會也是她活拖硬跩地拉來，說是如果不來，她就讓所有同事都別去他家健身中心。

高瀚宇倒不是怕她，參加一次同學會也沒什麼，前幾次他也不是刻意避開，畢竟誰會跟錢過不去呢？

“喂，不要說姐不仗義，冰冰在那坐著呢。”沈寧神神祕祕地指著不起眼的角落，“作為唯一一個知情人士，可把我憋壞了。”

高瀚宇抿一口酒，苦澀的味道直竄鼻腔，他無奈地挾菜吃，“姐，我們大學沒畢業就分手了，別添亂行麼？”

“我知道！”

“當時我就覺得你們分得太乾脆了，分得愈乾脆的，其實心裡愈放不下。要不是看你們倆都單身那麼多年，姐也不會想這一出！”

“妳這邏輯也是醉了。”

高瀚宇懶得和她爭辯，卻克制不住自己不斷飄向角落的眼神。記不清多久沒見的人，撐著額頭像是喝醉了，閉著眼睛靠在牆上休息。

 

沈寧可能不知道，他從也沒想過分手。

高瀚宇高中是體育生，早上訓練消耗完精力，根本沒心思上課，在教室也是往桌上一趴，補眠。除了打呼太大聲會被罰站，老師們也懶得叫他。

即使如此，高瀚宇在班上還是受歡迎的，人長得又高又帥，性格也好，體育比賽屢屢獲獎，保送體大不是問題。三中沒什麼人不知道這號人物。

季肖冰和高瀚宇雖然在一個班，但性格和交友圈沒有一絲重疊，至多知道有這麼一個人存在而已，直到兩人被換到同桌，才開啟同班後的第一次交流。

高瀚宇還是趴在桌上呼呼大睡，卷子一張張發下，已經沒處塞了，季肖冰看著搖搖欲墜的卷子山，忍不住推了一把高瀚宇，“同學，起來了。”

“什麼？”高瀚宇一動彈，疊在他頭上的卷子、作業本嘩啦啦地掉了一地，季肖冰嚇得蹲下來幫他撿，等高瀚宇清醒後也趕忙收拾。

“謝謝啊。”高瀚宇手插著口袋，新換上的T恤又白又乾淨，男孩剪短的頭髮顯得特別陽光，他笑著伸出手和季肖冰碰拳，“我是高瀚宇，你未來的同桌。”

季肖冰還抱著一捰卷子，看著對方舉著的拳頭，半晌才意識到這是要幹什麼，著急忙慌地抽出右手，彆扭地進行人生第一次的碰拳。

“你、你好，我叫季肖冰。”

 

季肖冰懷裡的小孩睡了一覺醒來，總算知道要找媽媽了，哭叫著鬧騰，季肖冰趕緊抱著她來找沈寧。昏暗的燈光下，只見她正和一個穿著衛衣的男人說話，季肖冰沒來得及看清是誰，那人就站起來往他的方向走。

“我來吧。”高瀚宇從他手裡抱走女娃，塞給沈寧，季肖冰怔怔地看著他不說話，手一直維持著伸向前的姿勢。髮型壓塌了，原就看不出歲數的臉更顯得年輕幾分。

“——我不知道你要來。”高瀚宇嘆了一口氣，壓下他的手，說道。

季肖冰想著，難道你知道我要來就不會來了嗎？憋著氣，他不想和高瀚宇抬槓。就算想說，他現在也像失去了語言能力，嘴巴很乾，什麼也說不出口。

八年了——距離他們大學畢業前夕分手，已經過了八年，整整八年，高瀚宇像是人間蒸發，季肖冰再也沒見過他一次。

高瀚宇還是穿的像大學生，三十多的人了和八年前沒什麼區別，頭髮剪得很短，鬢角修得凌厲，單眼皮的眼睛瞧著還是兇。

季肖冰醉意濃重，現下又添幾分委屈，撇嘴沒頭沒腦地說道，“我喝多了。”

“喝了幾杯？”

“一瓶白的。”

沈寧在旁邊看不下去了，“冰冰，你剛才那瓶啤酒還沒喝完呢。誰敢給你開白的啊？”

季肖冰被戳穿也不害臊，反正他喝醉了，“我頭暈。”

高瀚宇算是看明白他的意思，只是沒確定季肖冰和他想的是否一樣，“我還沒喝多少，送你回去？”

季肖冰也不答話，只回身拿起外套，跟在高瀚宇後頭出包廂門，到了亮堂的地方，開始覺出些不自在來。

“要不我自己打車回吧？”

高瀚宇方才吃得太急，胃漲得不舒服，暗自壓了壓，“說了送你。還是舊地址麼？”

季肖冰點頭，上了高瀚宇的黑色大眾，心裡有些忐忑。

高瀚宇自上車後還沒說一句話，實在分開太久，八年一個幼兒都能從胚胎熬到上小學了，更何況是他們。

“……你在A市工作?”季肖冰禁不住好奇，率先打破沉默。

“去年才去的。和朋友一起開了健身中心。”高瀚宇目不斜視，答道。

“叫什麼？”

“健龍。”

季肖冰語塞，怎麼這麼俗氣，倒是有高瀚宇的特色。

“我也在A市。”

“我知道。”

季肖冰忍不住轉頭看他，什麼意思？高瀚宇是怎麼知道的？他是不是主動問了人？

“我和沈寧一直有聯繫。”像是猜到季肖冰的心裡活動，高瀚宇補充道。

“……高中也沒見你們這麼熟。”季肖冰喃喃道。

高瀚宇繼續裝冷酷，總不能他是說為了知道季肖冰的消息才主動加沈寧微信的吧？

車開了十多分鐘，高瀚宇停在巷子口，抬頭看著老舊的公寓樓，想到高三天天送季肖冰回家，也是站在路口看著他上樓。

“上去吧，阿姨等不到你不會睡的。”

季肖冰欲言又止，既拉不下臉來和高瀚宇道歉，也不想就此和他失去聯繫，再過一個沒有對方的八年。

“加個微信。”

 

看著季肖冰的背影消失在樓道，高瀚宇歎了一口氣，從收納盒裡掏出一包忘了放多久的菸，抽出一根夾在手裡。  
菸有些潮，點半天才點著，高瀚宇降下車窗，開始吞雲吐霧，半晌深吸一口，忽然笑了。

 

高瀚宇大學讀的體院，吃足苦頭，高中的優秀和體院的要求差多了，所有選手都卯足了勁要拼出成績來，爭取在全盛期為自己覓得一席之地。

競技場上全憑實力，慢一秒就是一秒，差一個身位就是天與地，沒人會記得銀牌是誰。

高瀚宇天天刻苦練習，一個外地的小夥子比誰都努力。那時他和季肖冰在一起快五年了，他想讓自己更強大些，更有底氣和父母攤牌。讓家人知道他們不是鬧著玩兒，是真有本事養活自己、面對生活。

高瀚宇的這些想法沒和季肖冰提過。

他們的關係無法公開，表演系的曝光率又高，季肖冰承受的壓力遠比他大。高瀚宇不想讓他更心煩。

表演系不缺長得好看的。但季肖冰一直沒對象，條件也不錯，不時有人旁敲側擊，意圖探出他的底細，再進一步追他的也不在少數。季肖冰拒絕太多次不免引起懷疑，系上逐漸傳起關於他性向的臆測，要說平時季肖冰也不在意這些。  
這次卻不同。

名導入校挑演員，季肖冰試鏡後對主角十拿九穩，參與評審的導師也透出口風，說是導演對他很賞識。過了一陣，演員名單出來，季肖冰卻只拿了一個無足輕重的小角色。

既困惑又生氣，季肖冰找到導師詢問為何說好的卻變卦，導師支吾了半天，最後歎了一口氣，

“肖冰，要說原本主角已經定下你了。但有同學透露你的私生活很混亂，還有、還有同性戀的傳聞，這部片是大製作，導演不想有什麼負面影響。”

“老師倒是想幫你。肖冰，咱們當演員的，還是得潔身自愛啊。”導師拍了拍他的肩，惋惜地說道。

季肖冰失魂落魄地走回宿舍，那天雪下得很大，白茫茫的一片天地，整個校園都瀰漫著即將放長假的喜悅，季肖冰卻覺得無比迷茫，一直堅持的愛情，到底值不值得？

到了宿舍樓下，高瀚宇蹲在超商門口的橫杠旁，穿著羽絨衣縮著手喝咖啡，手上滑著手機，季肖冰怔怔地站在原地不動，放在兜裡的手機忽然響了。

高瀚宇活力充沛的聲音說道，“怎麼還沒回宿舍呢？咱去搓一頓慶祝慶祝！”

季肖冰的手冰涼冰涼的，鼻子都凍紅了，他吸吸鼻子，說道，“……主角沒拿到。”

“……沒事！還有機會啊，這個導演眼睛不行，以後找個比他更牛逼的！”高瀚宇趕緊站起身，安慰道。

“高瀚宇，”季肖冰覺得自己的聲音像是飄在空中，聽起來很不真實，心也被凍得麻木。

“我們分手吧。”

 

季肖冰上樓以後，高瀚宇一直蹲在超商門口，買了一包菸，那是他第一次抽菸，以前顧及著運動員的身體，沒趕上潮流。現下也顧不得其他，一根一根地猛抽，咳得肺都要裂開，眼淚鼻涕直流。

 

三十一歲的高瀚宇抽了一口菸，只看著它燃燒，菸灰顫巍巍的，一直燃到指間。八年前的情緒燒到如今，只餘一層  
薄薄的灰燼，不是沒怨過，但再深的仇恨都能煙消雲散，更何況對方是他曾愛之入骨的人。

沒想到會再見面。

季肖冰還是那麼好看，又高又瘦，皮膚白得透明，不管是八年前還是十三年前，都是他心裡最好的模樣。

 

季肖冰一步一回頭地回到家，幫在沙發上睡著的媽媽關掉電視，拉來一床被子蓋上。坐在沙發的一邊，季肖冰還在發痴，滑開微信，高瀚宇的頭貼是一隻哈士奇，蠢死了。  
看他的朋友圈，多半是健身中心的廣告，一小部分是日常，日常也都是健身前健身後的照片，季肖冰戳著屏幕，都要氣死了，發什麼肌肉照片，下面的留言全是誇教練舔腹肌的。  
季肖冰一邊罵，手上倒是誠實地一張一張下到手機裡，操蛋玩意兒越練越壯，他低頭掀開毛衣，看幾眼自己平坦的腹部，上手摸也是軟綿綿的，必須健身了。

 

下

自從季肖冰和高瀚宇當上朋友以後，高瀚宇只要非訓練時間，都拉著季肖冰做著做那，和連體嬰似的。

季肖冰頭一次建立良好的同學關係，因此格外重視這段友情，幾乎是對高瀚宇百依百順了。好在高瀚宇的個性直，一根筋，認定的事情不會輕易改變，看上的朋友也是怎麼對他好怎麼來。

體育生向來熟識，高中男生又酷愛打籃球，高瀚宇時常被叫去切磋。正好同桌快兩星期了，高瀚宇放學去打籃球順便叫上季肖冰。

季肖冰愣了愣，心裡忐忑，一是他沒什麼體育神經，也就跑跑步還行，球類運動和他相剋，平時混過去也就是了。但他天生不懂得拒絕，又不想掃興，最後若無其事地應承下來。

等上了球場，球技如何一試便知，高瀚宇和季肖冰同隊，看他左支右絀，怕球怕得要命的樣子，也不再傳球，幾次三番幫他擋球截球。

對方卻不是吃素的，早看出漏洞在他身上，帶球衝撞弄得季肖冰汗流浹背，被人高馬大的籃球隊員架了拐子，狠狠摔到地上。

“操！”高瀚宇從籃下跑過來，一激動就上前爭論，“媽的沒長眼啊！”

“別……是我自己沒注意。”季肖冰連忙攔住高瀚宇，場上都是籃球校隊的人，鬧大肯定對他們倆沒好處。

“球場上衝撞難免嘛……”

“道歉！”高瀚宇也不傻，但他忍不了這口氣，對著眼前高他半顆頭的人一點也不露怯，“惡意犯規你還有理了？”

摸摸鼻子，那人也不想多生是非，畢竟高瀚宇的名號擺著，平時籃球隊和田徑隊關係不錯，一點小事沒必要撕破臉，

“……抱歉啊。”

 

出了事眾人也沒心情打球，沒多久人散得差不多了，高瀚宇扶著季肖冰到一旁坐下，擰開一瓶水幫他沖腿上的傷口。

“嘶……”季肖冰疼得一抽，筆直的兩條腿白生生的，上頭鮮豔奪目的一片擦傷，膝蓋也積了瘀血，過一會兒就會變紫。

“……下回別逞強了，不會打球我教你。”高瀚宇第一次交到這麼木訥的朋友，無語的同時也有點心疼。

季肖冰臉上一紅，這個年紀的男孩子最要面子，經不起說，但是自己理虧，只好默默點頭。

“傷口要好好處理，大熱天的省得發炎。”高瀚宇攙起季肖冰想帶他去校醫室，季肖冰一拐一拐地走，慢吞吞的。

高瀚宇性子急，又擔心季肖冰磨蹭著加重傷勢，一下蹲身在他面前，“我背你吧。”

季肖冰失去支撐，不穩地晃了幾下，趕忙搖手拒絕，“不不不，不用了。”

“別婆婆媽媽的，快上來！”

季肖冰因為從小長得白淨，又不像尋常男孩子上竄下跳活力充沛，時常被說不像男孩子、沒有男子氣概，所以他最恨別人說他婆媽機歪。

心一橫，季肖冰重重地壓在高瀚宇的背上，企圖讓他直不起腰來。

可高瀚宇是誰，平時也不是白訓練的，絲毫不受影響地站起身，兜著季肖冰兩條細腿往前走。

季肖冰記不清上一次被人背是什麼時候，好像是5、6歲的時候爸爸讓他騎在肩上逛夜市，此後再也沒有了。

他趴著的背很寬闊，不像季肖冰自己，瘦瘦窄窄，摸上去一把骨頭。打球時蒸騰的熱氣還沒完全散去，高中男孩獨有的活力。季肖冰不免有些羨慕，羨慕高瀚宇的身體，羨慕他的好人緣，羨慕他像個“男人”的皮相。

“你怎麼這麼瘦啊？平時沒吃飯嗎？”

高瀚宇的聲音穿透他自怨自艾的小世界，季肖冰警醒過來，不自覺地收緊環住對方脖子的手臂，

“吃、吃了。”

“那不行，現在可是長個子的時候。以後我的便當分你一些吧，我媽一次都給裝兩人份的量。”高瀚宇回想季肖冰淺淺的便當，吃這麼少怎麼夠。

季肖冰把臉埋到對方的脖頸處，小聲回道，“哦。”

高瀚宇如果知道季肖冰以後會長得比他高兩公分，不知道會不會後悔給他天天加菜了。

 

季媽一大早起來打掃家裡，要過年了哪兒都得清理，家裡兩尊大佛看著礙事，她便趕著一老一小出門自己找樂子去。

老的要到公園找人下棋，小的穿了一件純白的毛衣，插著褲兜漫無目的，手裡還拿著劇本。

“寶寶，回來記得給媽媽捎瓶醬油，記得買家裡的那個牌子啊，別的都是化學醬油，不健康！”

季肖冰胡亂應著，昨天一晚上沒睡好，翻來覆去想高中的事，黑眼圈重得像個熊貓。

揣在兜裡的手機響了，接起來是上一部戲合作的話劇演員，兩人是同鄉，家又住得近，比較有共同話題。

對方邀請他到家裡去吃飯，季肖冰正愁去哪兒呢，心情不錯地應下。話劇演員叫彭川，他家的小區季肖冰遛達著就能到，很近。

到了小區，彭川又打來讓他到超市買點肉，等會兒涮火鍋吃。季肖冰調侃了他幾句請人吃飯還得自帶食材。對方也不反駁，笑罵著這年頭當話劇演員的都不容易，兩人半斤八兩。

季肖冰到了超市，把劇本捲成筒塞兜裡，直奔生食區找肉，因著他走路不看路光盯著腳下的毛病，一下撞到人身上。

季肖冰腳下不穩差點摔倒，被他撞了的倒霉蛋還伸手拉他一把，季肖冰站穩了連忙道歉。對方筋骨分明的大手還抓著他，季肖冰半晌沒聽到回覆，抬起頭——

高瀚宇無奈地看著他，嘆氣，“走路看路。”

這場偶遇還真嚇了季肖冰一跳，C市有那麼小嗎？連著兩天和舊情人見面，季肖冰覺得老天挺惡趣味的。

高瀚宇的驚訝不亞於對方，他的合夥人王進正住在這個小區，今天來找他談事情。

說到兩人會碰上，還一起創業。也是因為在外闖蕩，遇上同鄉難免抱團取暖。對方是個錢多人好說話的主，大學畢業後不想繼承家業，正好遇上高瀚宇這個沒資金但有想法的同齡人，兩人一拍即合。  
他平時不管事，只出錢，讓高瀚宇盡情發揮。健身中心開得業務紅火，本金也賺回來了，開始盈利。過年了回C市，高瀚宇還帶了一疊財務報表給他過目，時時不忘工作。

王進不樂意了，指使高瀚宇到超市給他買啤酒下酒菜，試圖以看球為名義蒙混過關。

 

季肖冰見是他，愣了一下，很快回過神來，說道，“不好意思啊。”

“你住這個小區？”

“不是。來找朋友。”

他看高瀚宇提了一袋東西，也看不清買了什麼，突然想起對方好友圈裡吱哇亂叫的鶯鶯燕燕，心中不快，彆扭地試圖搭話，  
“你……”

高瀚宇忽然彎身撿起什麼，看了幾眼，“這是你的？”

是季肖冰的劇本。他點頭接過，放到籃子裡，半天想不出什麼話好說。

還是高瀚宇打破沉默，“你……還在演戲嗎？”

“演話劇。”

季肖冰說了他那個劇團的名字，有點不自在，擔心高瀚宇問起為何當年說要進軍影視界拿小金人現在卻跑去演話劇。好在高瀚宇只點點頭沒多問，季肖冰鬆了一口氣。

“下回公演我去看。”

“我送你票吧！”季肖冰脫口而出，立刻就後悔了，怕顯得太殷勤。

高瀚宇問出他要買的東西，低頭挑肉，“自己買票才算支持老同學的事業。”

季肖冰在後頭，高瀚宇幫他挑了一籃子肉，雞肉羊肉豬肉牛肉樣樣俱全，他沒事做，只好背著手跟他去結帳。

老同學……季肖冰嘟噥，他才不想當老同學呢，再不濟也該是舊情人啊。

 

結完帳，兩人走到冷風刺骨的室外，季肖冰忍不住縮脖子，大冬天的他只穿了一件毛衣，厚是厚，但禁不住冷風會鑽，齁冷了。

高瀚宇看著他皺眉，三十多了的男人還不會照顧自己，他拎著兩大袋東西，大步進了公寓樓，季肖冰只好亦步亦趨地跟著。

等著電梯，季肖冰覺得頭疼，他實在不會和現在的高瀚宇相處。

對方年少時的精氣神像是消耗乾淨了，從咋咋呼呼成日騷話不斷的傻小子長成現在沉默寡言三句悶不出屁來的木樁子。

八年讓高瀚宇迅速成長為一個成熟的男人，季肖冰卻還在原地踏步，走路都能撞人。

季肖冰低頭琢磨著，心裡發酸，這就像是只有他一個人懷揣著視若珍寶的感情，被困在回憶裡動彈不得，而對方老早就釋懷放下，小日子過得極美，不把年輕時候的感情當一回事了。  
且不論季肖冰是否過度延伸，至少他現在被自己琢磨出來的東西傷透了心，也不想挽回高瀚宇了，果然不能相信高中就會撩小男孩兒的王八蛋。

高瀚宇老早問出季肖冰的朋友住哪一層，等到了就按著開門鍵讓他出去，季肖冰不想看他，低頭走了出去。

“看路！”

季肖冰毛病又犯了，悶頭就走，也沒看見迎面走來的工人搬著紅木實心的衣櫃。高瀚宇驚得連忙一扯，把季肖冰往後拉到懷裡。  
季肖冰還懵著，工人們剛才倒退著搬櫃子，沒瞧見他，被高瀚宇一聲嚇得停下來，連聲道歉。

看著紅木櫃子進了電梯，高瀚宇方才急得快速起伏的胸膛平穩下來，他忍不住收緊胳膊，抱著季肖冰，嘆氣，“嚇死我了。”

兩人保持著同樣的姿勢站了一會兒，高瀚宇方覺出不對，卸掉力氣鬆開季肖冰，回到沉穩的語速，“沒事就好。”

季肖冰見他轉身按電梯，心中忽地空落落的，他拉住高瀚宇的大衣，眼睛看著地上灰白色的磁磚。

“別走……”

 

季肖冰拎著一大袋肉給彭川送去，對方高高興興地讓他進去，季肖冰擺手拒絕。“今天就不了，下回再來找你。”

彭川覺得奇怪，季肖冰沒打算蹭飯還買肉來給他做啥，什麼時候這麼熱心了。  
“不是，你來了就進來唄，客氣什麼。”

季肖冰指了指身後，高瀚宇插著褲袋，穿著一身黑色大衣，和門神似的站那兒等他，“遇到老——同學，找他聊去。”

 

坐到高瀚宇的車上，季肖冰想到彭川剛才了然的眼神，不免有些害臊。劇團裡和他相同傾向的人不算少，氣氛也比較開放，他就沒怎麼避諱自己的性取向。

“去我家？”高瀚宇發動車子，看他一眼。

“嗯？”

“哦好。好久沒見阿姨了。”季肖冰系上安全帶，雙手放膝蓋上。指甲修得光禿禿的，看著很鈍。

“我爸媽去旅遊了，過兩天才回來。”

“……叔叔阿姨還是那麼愛往外跑。”季肖冰想起他們高中的時候，高瀚宇的父母就時常跟團到處旅遊，他十次有五次去高瀚宇家都碰不到面。

他們的第一次也是——季肖冰想著想著，覺得臉上發燙，眼神移向窗外。

高瀚宇瞥了一眼，季肖冰毫無遮掩的脖子微微發紅，他也想到一塊兒去了。高三生壓力大，容易激起反叛心理，他倆該做的不該做的通通在那一年做了。

 

進了高瀚宇家，季肖冰好奇地觀察和八年前是否有所不同。

牆上多了些旅遊照片，全是高瀚宇父母歡快的笑臉。那張泛黃的全家福還在，是高瀚宇小學時候拍的，男孩額頭上點了紅點，門牙缺一角，看上去很調皮。

高瀚宇脫去大衣，泡了一杯即沖的茶放到季肖冰面前。

“坐吧。”

季肖冰雙手捧著茶杯，冰冷的手逐漸暖和，讓冉冉的蒸氣在眼前飄散，心也靜了下來。

“你沒繼續比賽嗎？”

“覺得不合適，就退了。”高瀚宇淡淡地回道。生活很現實，中國的現況更是如此，沒有金牌，當運動員連吃個飽飯都有問題，更別談奉養父母了。  
這些他沒打算說，都過去太久了，提起也沒意思。

季肖冰有些惋惜，高中到大學，高瀚宇大大小小的比賽只要他沒課，都一定會去看。田徑場上的高瀚宇是他的初戀。

“你們健身中心入會費多少啊？我最近總想著去健身。”

“不用。你來和我說一聲就行。我找教練帶你。”

季肖冰裝作若無其事地問道，“你自己帶學員麼？”

“只帶幾個認識的朋友。”高瀚宇向後仰躺在沙發上，有點昏昏欲睡。

“……”季肖冰生氣了，是我就找其他教練，妹子就親自帶啊。

“你不帶我啊？”

高瀚宇努力睜開眼睛，看向明顯不開心的季肖冰。“……我怕你不自在。”

季肖冰都要被氣笑了，他也懶得裝一般朋友人設，一把揪住高瀚宇的圓領帽衫，“別在這跟我裝。說實話你還恨我吧？不想見我就直說！”

“恨我為了前途把你甩了！恨我一聲不吭就……唔。”

高瀚宇看著季肖冰眼眶發紅地說話，呼吸急促地說些他不想聽的話，直接把人扯到身上，一下吻了上去。

闊別八年。季肖冰雖然中間交了幾個女朋友，但會這麼肆無忌憚地接吻的只有這麼一個。

唇齒間都是男人的氣息，他不甘示弱地回吻，瞬間激起對方的慾望，兩人纏在一起不分你我。高瀚宇的手伸入季肖冰鬆軟的毛衣中，上下撫摸他裸露的腰肢。

“嗯……”季肖冰的腰很敏感，他瑟縮著想躲開，被視若無睹地壓下，甚至觸到胸前紅點。

“嗯、嗯！放手……”季肖冰急了，他不想話沒說開就做，不明不白的。

高瀚宇低喘了幾聲，從善如流地放開對方，摟著季肖冰的腰坐起來，讓他抱著自己的肩坐在腿上。

“要說什麼？”高瀚宇神色溫柔地抹去季肖冰嘴角的銀絲，問道。

“……你什麼意思？”季肖冰眼睛紅紅的，嘴唇被親的紅腫，泛著水光。

“你不是恨我麼？”

“我不恨你。過去的都過去了。你做的決定我能理解。我們當初都太年輕，什麼都不懂。”高瀚宇說了幾句，他從來沒想過能和季肖冰再說這些。

“你說你不恨我。那你為什麼不來找我？”季肖冰很困惑，腦中一片混亂。

“我當初到A市也是巧合。我大學畢業後放棄當運動員，也不想當體育老師，只好先回C市幫家裡工作。之後想明白了，才回到A市發展。”高瀚宇慢條斯理地說道。

“我有什麼臉去找你？我們分手是因為彼此都沒有經濟能力，沒本事，沒法兒養活自己和家人。這樣的人怎麼去承諾照顧你一輩子?”

季肖冰被這一通酷似表白的言論震住。原來高瀚宇是這麼想的，是他一直以為對方不成熟，其實更不成熟的是他自己。

其實分手後季肖冰立刻就後悔了。又拉不下臉去道歉挽回。他同性戀的傳聞傳開不久就被一波一波新的八卦蓋過去，什麼也沒發生。

季肖冰大學畢業後放棄去試鏡當演員，反而走向曝光率低的話劇。為的就是以後如果不得不曝光性向，至少不會掀起太大的波瀾，也比較自由。雖然有遺憾，但他總抱著希望，如果真能和高瀚宇在一起，那麼這些事也不算什麼。

季肖冰停下沒多久的眼淚又要流出來，他環住高瀚宇的脖子，悶悶地說道，“你怎麼變成這樣？悶葫蘆似的。我都快認不得了。”

高瀚宇慢慢地拍著他的背，一個人在大城市闖蕩創業，社會逼著一個人快速成長。為了生活，年少時的任性和稜角逐漸被打磨地圓滑。至少他得到最想要的。

“你以前不是總說我吵麼？活蹦亂跳的不成熟。”

“你不喜歡這樣的？”高瀚宇逗他。

“……喜歡。”季肖冰吸鼻子，沒說出口的是：只要是你，我都喜歡。

fin


End file.
